


мы встретились однажды у синего моря

by Segen



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, Secret Identity, mermaid, mermaid au, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26425867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Segen/pseuds/Segen
Summary: Лютик уплыл от своей семьи, от всех, кого таковыми считал, потому что там ему не было места.Ему казалось, что ему не суждено испытать ощущение покоя, пока однажды он не повстречал человека.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 2





	мы встретились однажды у синего моря

**Author's Note:**

> глава-ознакомление для меня самого. надеюсь, дальше будет интереснее и динамичнее! :з  
> приятного чтения!

Четвёртый раз.

Это был четвёртый раз за две недели, когда он увидел этого беловолосого и, судя по всему, глухого мужчину. Потому что иных причин, почему тот в упор не слышал всё это время его пения, доносимого до берега ветром, он не знал.

Сирен нырнул, чтобы через несколько секунд вынырнуть в опасной близости от берега. Мужчина скрылся за большим валуном, что большей своей частью находился в воде, обдаваемый волнами. Вдруг Лютик услышал шорох и задрал голову; человек небрежно уселся на самом верху и, обхватив колени руками, смотрел на море. На лице его застыло мечтательное выражение, вызвавшее у него _просто море любопытства._

Мужчина заворожён. Лютик тоже. Видеть что-то такое - невероятно, потому что до этого ему доводилось наблюдать на лицах людей лишь тупое восхищение. _Подчинение._

Он был без понятия, сколько прошло времени. Он просто лежал, окунаясь периодически, и смотрел на беловолосого. Тот в какой-то момент легко спрыгнул с камня - как раз тогда, когда Лютик в смятении сравнивал его волосы с лунным светом. Наверно именно это побудило его окликнуть мужчину.

\- Эй, ты! Подожди! - он не сдержался - пропел слова, вкладывая в это, наверно, впервые за очень долгое время максимум своей силы. И стал ждать. Секунды показались днями.

Мужчина обернулся; удивление на его лице, в его глазах - это было так восхитительно, так ново для него. Лютик чувствовал поднимающуюся в нутре мешанину жадности и дикого, первобытного любопытства. Он глядел в чужое лицо, прямо на эти шрамы, прямо в эти солнечные глаза. Смятение вновь охватило его. И в этот раз - от смеси луны и солнца, потому что ну как это возможно вообще, чтобы в ком-то одном смешивались такие противоположные вещи?! Лютик открыл рот и… тут же закрыл.

Честно? Он не знал, что и сказать, но…

\- Ты слышишь меня?

\- Ну вообще-то да, - мужчина окинул его странным взглядом. - Давно ты тут?

То есть не “кто ты такой?”, а “давно ты тут?” Он ответил ему таким же взглядом.

\- Ну… С того момента, как ты наверх забрался? - словно сомневаясь, ответил он и шевельнул хвостом, устраиваясь поудобнее.

\- И как, понравилось?

\- Очень.

И он не покривил душой - смотреть на мужчину было более чем увлекательно. Только вот вряд ли он имел в виду то же, что и он.

\- Обожаю смотреть, как садится солнце. Вода в эти моменты такая… невероятная, - и он взглянул на море с такой нежностью, что внутри у Лютика всё будто перевернулось, поменялось местами. Он любил море, он _буквально_ жил им, и тем удивительнее было видеть такие эмоции на лице человека.

\- Часто здесь бываешь? - хотелось говоритьговоритьговорить. Он так давно не общался с кем-то, не видя при этом презрения - открытого или спрятанного в глазах, давно… так давно. Ему, такому живому и общительному, до зелёной тоски хотелось обычного эмоционального тепла. Хоть бы немного.

\- Пару раз в неделю позволяю себе… выбраться сюда, - мужчина ухмыльнулся, будто сказал что-то смешное.

_-_ _А тебя не смущает, что у меня хвост?_ \- хотел было ляпнуть сирен, но вовремя сдержался и лишь прикусил да потом облизнул нижнюю губу.

\- А что насчёт тебя? Не видел тебя здесь раньше, - мужчина спокойно, без капли страха подошёл ближе к нему (на самом деле к валуну, чтобы опереться о него, но…). - Не то чтобы конкретно здесь так часто мелькали тритоны.

\- Ну, я здесь месяц всего или чуть больше… и тоже тебя не замечал. – Внутри клокотало что-то маленькое и робкое, радостное. Неверие, быть может?..

\- У меня… были дела, - странный у них разговор, подумалось Лютику, но это ничего, главное, что не убегает и не кидается.

Внезапно сребровласый подошёл слишком близко к воде и сел на корточки; обувь его быстро намокла.

\- Ты кто?

\- Я Лютик, - он _застенчиво,_ чего с ним не было примерно никогда, улыбнулся, показывая острые клыки.

Геральт хрюкнул от внезапно вырвавшегося смешка и поспешил кашлянуть несколько раз. Этот… Лютик явно не был человеком, что доказывал его хвост и острые плавники на предплечьях. Тритонам это не было свойственно. Может?..

\- Это твоё имя? - веселье из него так и пёрло, - а видовая принадлежность, _Лютик?_

\- А тут, если хочешь знать, возникает странность! - Геральт вскинул брови. - Я уже начал сомневаться в том, кто я есть. И знаешь, почему? Из-за тебя!

\- А я-то тут при чём?! - удивление было таким сильным, что он покачнулся, едва не плюхнувшись задницей на омываемый песок. Идти в мокрых штанах - удовольствие на грани извращения, поэтому он, конечно же, удержался на месте.

\- Ты не реагируешь на мой голос! - и эта непонятная рыбина уставилась на него со всем возмущением, которое только можно было вообразить. Геральт, привыкший к Цири, постоянно корчащей всевозможные рожицы, невольно умилился.

\- Не реагирую на твой го… Стоп, ты что, сирена?! Но я думал, что это исключительно…

\- Женские особи? Ой, да брось! Это просто удобнее. Странно, конечно, увидеть в первое мгновение посреди воды женщину, но после нескольких секунд это уже не кажется странным. Мы, по-твоему, как размножаемся? - голубые глаза недовольно сверкнули, заставив улыбнуться.

\- И что ты тут позабыл? Тут, знаешь ли, русалки только водятся… судя по рассказам рыбаков. О сиренах - ни слова. Хотя они, может, просто не дожили?..

Геральт окинул сирена подозрительным взглядом, думая, рассказать ли королеве про него или разобраться самому.

\- Вот уж вздор! Я тут совершенно один! - Лютик подплыл ближе, совершенно не опасаясь _человека,_ и застыл в полутора-двух метрах от него. Вода омывала его хвост, который, как думалось Геральту, был много длиннее русалочьего. Цвет чешуи приковывал взгляд. Геральт видел редкие чешуйки молочного цвета в районе пупка, что с каждым сантиметром вниз становились темнее. Видеть весь хвост полностью он не мог; перед глазами было лишь его начало и почти самый конец - насыщенного фиолетового цвета. Мелькнула мысль, что поглядеть на этот хвост полностью, узнать его длину и все цвета было бы интересно, и Геральт тихо хмыкнул. - И совершенно точно никого не убивал! Мне это, чтоб ты знал, совершенно не нравится. А вот петь - нравится. И к слову о пении. Я пел, но на тебя не действует! Вот даже сейчас, когда я тебя позвал!

\- Ну, - лицо его стало каменным, - у меня просто нет музыкального слуха. Может, поэтому?

\- Но ты же _слышишь!_ И совсем не важно, есть ли у тебя способности к музыке! Я впервые такое встречаю. Пению сирен не подвластны только сами сирены. Ну и русалки… Но ты ни то ни другое. А ещё совсем не испугался - лишь удивился, когда меня увидел. Значит, ты встречал русалку! Ну, раз я тут один-единственный, - и чёрт, он совсем не мог удержаться от ухмылки.

\- Без понятия, в чём тут секрет, - светлая бровь вскинулась. Лютик готов был поклясться своим голосом, что что-то этот мужик скрывает. К слову…

\- Как тебя зовут? Моё настоящее имя Юлиан. Но лучше зови меня Лютиком, как я представился ранее, так… привычнее.

Так его звали родители и сёстры. Так он больше не хотел называть себя - не после изгнания, не после того, что он «как синодотис* в чужой кладке!», спасибо большое.

\- Хм-м, а тебе подходит. Я Геральт. Ты, хм, живёшь здесь, да? - он повёл плечами и поморщился.

\- Именно так. Можно сказать, я пока присматриваюсь к месту, - он убрал плавным жестом прядь со лба, что мешалась, и заметил пристальный взгляд Геральта. - Подумываешь, прибить меня сейчас или попозже? Клянусь своим голосом, что мне не интересны люди в качестве еды, - он поморщился от мысли, что должен питаться кем-то, столь похожим на Геральта. Или самим Геральтом. Это казалось ему отвратительным.

Хмурый человек вновь опасно наклонился вперёд; ещё немного, и он бы упал. Лютик рефлекторно подался навстречу, но Геральт удивительно хорошо балансировал.

\- Чем же ты тогда питаешься?

\- Рыбой, - вздохнул он, - в основном. Но не подобными тебе. Тем более, за последний месяц ты здесь едва ли не первый человек.

Геральт провёл по волосам, зачесав их назад, и встал. Сирену стало несколько некомфортно - невзирая на расстояние между ними, тот словно нависал над ним.

\- Мне нужно идти, Лютик. У меня… хорошая интуиция, я верю тебе, но… будь аккуратнее. Не все так лояльно относятся к таким как ты. Не попадись.

Ого. Это, вроде как, было мило, что человек так беспокоился о нём? И, строго говоря, если бы не чуйка на опасность, присущая всем представителям его вида, то он бы тоже не спешил верить человеку. И, всё же, как интересно - у людей тоже хорошо развита интуиция! Или он притворился?.. Ну, решил Лютик, если так, то в следующую их встречу он не будет так близок к берегу и сможет уплыть, если почувствует опасность. Если, конечно, эта встреча будет!

\- Ты придёшь сюда ещё раз? - с надеждой поспешил он уточнить.

\- Да. Да, я приду, - на этих коротких словах его сердце радостно забилось. Ему не верилось - он будет _общаться, разговаривать с кем-то, расспрашивать_ о жизни людей, о том, каково _быть на земле._

\- Когда?

\- Через четыре дня. Думаю, это случится чуть раньше, чем сегодня. Чтобы мы смогли поговорить… мне и впрямь нужно поторопиться, - и Геральт действительно выглядел сожалеющим, что сейчас ему нужно уйти.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул он, и Геральт развернулся, быстро удаляясь от него. Лютик шепнул ему в спину: - Я буду ждать тебя.

Нырнув и немного поплавав, он вновь оказался на поверхности и задумчиво уставился на валун. Недолго думая, он вспорхнул на то самое место, где недавно сидел мужчина. Ему казалось, что он чувствовал остатки тепла на камне. Он знал, что кожа людей теплее, и ему хотелось коснуться Геральта, убедиться в этом.

А ещё не мешало бы разобраться в собственной странной доверчивости.

Хотя, если подумать, то его чувство самосохранения почти вопило _дома,_ когда вокруг него была его, если можно так выразиться, семья, но он совсем не чувствовал опасности от незнакомца. Совсем. Только жгучее любопытство.

Он взмахнул крыльями и пошевелил хвостом, что свисал с достаточно высокого камня и касался самым кончиком спокойной воды. Его развеселила внезапная мысль, что если он выпрямится рядом с Геральтом, то будет выше его раза в два или даже чуть больше.

Лютик попытался повторить позу человека, но вышло скверно. Он огорчённо вздохнул и, вспорхнув, с разлёту кинулся в воду, подумывая о рыбке - внезапно сильно захотелось есть.

И столь же внезапно его озарила другая мысль: если Геральт невосприимчив к его пению и не проявляет желания кинуться в пучину морскую, то, может, он согласится послушать его пение?!


End file.
